Bleach: The Equestria Arc
by Dax Rattler
Summary: A disturbance in the severing world leads soul society to the defense of a strange new world. Can Equestria survive the coming storm and help the Gotai 13 embrace friendship? Major Grammer work done to chapter one and Chapter 2 now added
1. Chapter 1

I own neither Bleach nor My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. No profit is being made and this work exists purely for creative purposes.

Authors Edit: this chapter has been cleaned up but little content has been changed. Read and review if you like(reviews and criticism is always wanted) but if you have read this before you can keep track. No need to work your way through this a second time.

"_Don't be naive. A Shinigami has to treat all spirits equally! You cannot just conveniently save those you can see, those you can reach...accept that you must save all spirits. To go anywhere for them... to even give your life to save them, make that kind of commitment!_"_ Kuchiki Rukia, 13th division. _

Chapter 1: Through the Looking glass

Seireitei - Soul Society Division 12 Grounds

Boredom was in Akon's opinion an underappreciated feeling, sure he understood there was times when you wish the world would come crashing down just to alleviate the endless nothing, But when the world literally did plop down into your lap and ask you to fix it, A little bit of boredom did not seem like such a bad thing he decided, As the chaos of alarms and sirens screamed into the night alerting all of Seireitei that all was not well in The Technology and Research department, Akon could not help but feel a sense of dread, Sitting in the Dimensional Monitoring Station (D-Stat) at the top of tower 3 in barracks 12 there was precious little he could do to escape the fury that was Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"What is the meaning of this? Someone report at once!" Mayuri screeched as he stormed into the control centre, marching up to the raised control platform, his eyes expertly taking in everything from the rows of computer banks making up the centre floor, to the massive screens that lined the walls on all sides seemingly unaffected by the alarms and alert lights.

"Sir we have a situation in the Severing World!" Akon called out sharply.

"Well of course you do! You pathetic maggot! Why else would I be down here with you and the rest of your brainless trash! Honestly why someone of my intellect has to hold your hands is for every 'situation ' is beyond me." Mayuri lamented as he palmed his strangely painted face. "At least tell me what the situation is you dolt! Did one of the barbarians from the other divisions somehow blow up the living realm! What!"

"Sorry Sir!" Akon dutifully apologized "We have detected an unknown dimensional mass entering our local cluster. It appears to be a super-massive type, coming in high from outside our normal orbital path. It appr..."

"What do you mean Unknown?" Kurotsuchi interrupted sharply not bothering to keep the curiosity out of his voice "did one of you apes lose tracking on the kings realm?" he asked suspiciously, concerned that this might somehow just be an operator error, however unlikely.

Always one to have confidence in our ability Akon reflected sourly, before continuing his report. "Negative, we still have solid tracking on Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, the living realm, and the king's realm below them. We also have tentative readings on Hell orbiting below the king's realm tonight. This Space came out of nowhere, and is showing signs to be as big as the king's realm" he finished quickly.

"As big as the kings... What about our orbits? Have the other realms shown any anomalies? Anything to suggest our dimensional space might be affected by this or the cause of it. What about our surveillance in Hueco Mundo? "He fired off as he begun to manipulate the main console. Akon unfortunately, proving too slow to provide the desired information. Akon seeing his chance to get out of the sights of the eccentric genius bowed out respectfully and quickly began to direct his own staff to try and get a grip on the situation. "Hiro! Compile a pre-status report for everything that took place tonight up to the incident. Natsuki! Track down Inaba and get him recall all our severing world patrols and report on the status of the cleaner. Gendo..."

"Mayuri-Sama" called the soft spoken voice of the 12th squad lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu from the entrance. "Kyoraku Taicho of the 8th and Ukitake Taicho of the 13th are here and request an audience" she stated with as little emotion as possible allowing the two captains to flank her on either side as she entered.

"What now! Can't you two lumbering oafs see that I'm busy with an important situation?" Mayuri spat out while he rapidly typed the key bored into and early grave.

"Why else would we be here? If not for one of your 'important' situations" Kyoraku Shunsui pointedly questioned pulling a fan out of his pink kimono and gently fanning his face.

"What he means to say... is that we have learnt the value of vigilance when it comes to the alarms of the 12 division" Ukitake Jyuushiro finished simply, proving the more diplomatic of the two. "Unless you want to tell me you forgot that our divisions are neighbours?" Ukitake attempted to joke.

"Yes, yes 13 come's after 12 congratulations you can count now leave me in peace while I study this!" Mayuri hissed.

"Study what?" questioned Kyoraku "Surely you can explain to us as you go?" he followed unwilling to be brushed aside so easily. "I think the rest of Seireitei would like to know why it's awake at this hour at least."

"No no no far too busy to teach lesser minds go away!" the agitated scientist fired off rapidly.

"Now now don't be like that" once again the 8th squad Taicho stepped in "we really need an explanation for this alert. Surely you can imagine what old man Yama-jii is thinking right now" he reasoned, simply refusing to back down.

"Even more reason for the both of you to leave me in peace!" Kurotsuchi screeched his voice raising several octaves. "How else am I going to figure this out if I cannot study it without interruptions!

Shunsui looked like he was going to press the issue further when Akon felt himself take an unconsciously step forward not willing to risk the discussion devolving any further.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance? I can brief the both of you and allow my Taicho to continue his valuable research." he intoned softly.

"YES!" Kurotsuchi spoke up quickly, seeing an opportunity "that is an excellent suggestion! One of the best one's you had all night! Akon will explain it to you in terms you can follow, go with him!" Mayuri all but dismissed them. The two captains seemingly eager to be finished with their over excitable comrade quickly turned their attention to Akon.

"That would be most appreciated. Please Begin" the ever polite 13th captain stated.

Akon felt his mouth dry up seemingly just realising he was talking to two of the oldest captains in the Gotai 13 with nearly 2000 years of experience combined, quickly finding his voice he began "At approximately 0144 this morning an unknown Dimensional space was detected entering our local dimensional group, coming down from above us almost, it appears to be on a rogue path not part of any cluster and is reading as a super-massive space likely the same size as the kings realm." he finished.

"Will it 'hit' us?" spoke Jyuushiro asking the most obvious question.

"No" replied Kurotsuchi from his seat seemingly deeming the conversation worth some of his time, or he thought Akon was going to get it wrong, most likely the latter. "the unknown realm is not 'traveling' fast enough, more than likely it will be repelled by the kings realm own spiritual force and settle into a stable position at our dimensional north, becoming part of our local group, Akon can explain further" he finished once again withdrawing from the conversation.

The two senior captains turned their attention back to Akon expectantly, seemingly unaware how unconformable this was making him, Akon to a short breath and began again.

"First off how much do you know about our dimensional structure?" he asked politely, from the mildly sheepish expressions he guessed not as much as he was hoping.

"You will have to forgive us but our divisions are more front line units respectively, we don't make a habit to study dimensional theory, not really much use to us" Jyuushiro offered weakly with a smile.

"...O.K then, well if you would mind just a sec" Akon turned around a quickly re-purposed the nearest big screen to serve his needs. " if you look at this screen you can see our local group as it stood as of 1 hour ago, these three spaces in the centre circling each other represent Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and the Living World respectively, closer to the bottom forming something like a 'dinner plate' if you will forgive the term is the largest mass in our local group, the Kings Realm and though we can't detect it properly below that is the realm of Hell" He said indicating a fuzzy blur below the 'dinner plate'." quickly clicking a button on a nearby control panel the screen updated to the current status "the situation we have now is this" immediately obvious to the two captains was the presence of a second 'dinner plate' now sitting above 'them'. "As you can see the new space has travelled well into our local group, thankfully it has begun to settle already so hopefully it will not travel any further, the bad news is that if it settles too much it may become a permanent fixture"

"So we have roof now, besides that how does this really affect us?" questioned a seemingly oblivious Kyoraku, leaving Akon at a momentary loss for words fortunately he didn't need them.

"WHAT!" screeched Mayuri "surely you are capable of realising the implications of this!" extremely distressed by the apparent failure to grasp the obvious Mayuri once again joined the conversation. "It's a whole other realm! For Kami's sake! What if it has its own Soul Society? Or it's completely overrun by hollows or its own Spirit King? Or something else entirely? Don't tell me you need to have this explained to you? WE NEED TO INVESTIGATE IT! If it is to become a permanent fixture of our Super Structure, how will that affect the flow of spirit traffic? Will we start to lose souls to this new reality? Will we gain some? What will that do to the balance? What if..."

"Do we even know if this new space has spiritual activity?" again Kyoraku pressed "what if it's completely void"

"It isn't" spoke Kurotsuchi confidently "We can already detect its spiritual field as it interacts with our own, there's definite spirit activity taking place over there we just don't know what or ho..."

"OK" Ukitake interrupted smoothly "we will report this to Yamamoto-Sensei and see what course of action he wants us to take. I suggest you prepare a full report for the emergency captains meeting. The Sou-Taicho will want to send teams there as soon as possible I imagine".

"Of course I will! I would have had it half-done buy now if I did not have to suffer the likes of you two! Get out of my facility you weren't welcome in the first place!" snapped off a very irate Mayuri

"Fine fine were leaving no need to ruin your make up. Although I didn't see how that was a bad question to ask? Do you?" spoke all too innocently Kyoraku giving the unsuspecting Akon a look that let him know one thing. They deliberately baited Mayuri so they could get him to talk, if they had not no doubt he would have hoarded his research and findings till the meeting. Akon swallowed nervously and vowed never to play poker with these two. Ever.

"RUIN MY MAKEUP! Why..." sputtered the irate scientist "how dare..."

Whatever was to follow next was drowned out but the ringing of alarms. The ones that had turned off during their conversation once again began to wail.

"What is it now? What's happened?" shouted the angry voice of Mayuri across the D-stat. Kyoraku's insult seemingly forgotten.

"We have multiple breaches in our early warning field around Hueco Mundo large numbers of hollows are one the move, but nothing being detected by our tracking in the living world, we believe they are heading for the New space Mayuri-sama" the ever efficient Nemu spoke up.

"Well then this changes things a little" spoke Kyoraku "how long till we can travel there?"

"We can travel there right now if we really need to" replied Kurotsuchi mind deep in thought " but the trip will but most difficult till we can organise a proper route through the severing world."

"Doesn't matter" Ukitake stated "we can't let that many hollows move uncontested. Yamamoto-sensei would never allow it, best start making whatever preparations you can now Kurotsuchi Taicho. I have a feeling we are going sooner rather than later" he finished grimly staring at the screen, hope flashing through his mind that whatever that new world had it was enough to protect it till they could mobilise to deal with the hollow threat.

Neighwood Forrest, just on the outskirts of Trotington Village.

Best day ever. That is what today should have been, everypony knows when you get your cutie mark it's supposed to be the greatest moment in a young filly's life, but as Sunsnap sprinted through the underbrush of Neighwood, twigs and branches ripping at her light yellow coat, blood mating her orange mane and tears clouding her light blue eyes she knew this was the worst day to ever happen to her.

It all started with Mom taking her out to the Forrest for a picnic and flower picking, while searching around the edge of the Forrest for some pretty one's for Pa at the mill she found a bee hive, always fascinated by the industrious insects she snuck a little closer trying to get a good look at the hive completely ignoring her mums many warnings from before about not provoking the little creatures. They seemed friendly enough and didn't mind her at all; a couple even landed on her hoof and explored the flowers she had. remembering how much Pa loved sweet things she gently put down the flowers and pulled a jar out of her saddle bags, dumping it's flowers with the others she put the jar on the ground under the hive and gently began to coax some honey out of the hive with her horns magic (she was getting so good at it!) the bees didn't mind sharing at all(so nice of them) and the jar was almost full in no time, suddenly there was a flash of light and a ticklish feeling on her flank, quickly looking back she saw it! The cutie mark of a bumble bee sitting on a white flower! she couldn't help but think it looked so pretty on her yellow coat, barely able to contain her excitement she quickly but carefully she tied a cloth around the top of the jar and began to run back to mum, eager to show her the good news.

As she ran into the field towards their picnic site she couldn't see her mum anywhere, _did she go looking for me?_ Sunsnap wondered as she slowed down, '_I wasn't gone that long' _just as she was going to call out for mum a scream tore through the area, '_that was mum!' _looking around trying to work out where the sound came from quickly she ran towards a nearby hill to get a better look, As she crested the hilltop she saw her mum Thistlesong at the nearby river but something was very wrong, her mother seemed to be hovering in the air but her body looked wrong, her bright blue unicorn form looked like it was squashed together somehow, her light yellow mane and tail pressed up against her body like she was being crushed.

"MUMMY" Sunsnap screamed as she ran down the other side "mummy what's wrong!"

"Stay Away!" her mother called back softly seemingly finding it hard to breath gagging and gasping, As Sunsnap got up close to where her mother was hovering she could see the air around her was fuzzy like when it gets on a hot day above the flagstone paths.

"No" her mother gasped weakly "get away sunny!" she said as best she could "go back to the village Ge...ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH" whatever she was going to say got cut off as she screamed out in pain and rose up even higher into the air, suddenly an intense feeling washed over her, like the air had somehow become thicker and heavier.

"Interesting conversation eh" spoke a polite voice from nowhere "you really can't see me can you?"

Sunsnap looked up trying to find the source of the speaking, it seemed to be coming from the fuzzy air up above her mother, "who said that?" she demanded.

"Why I did of course" spoke the urban almost sicking polite voice, the weird air seemed to slowly lower towards the ground bringing her mother with it, and Sunsnap could feel the air pushing back against her along with the sound of powerful wings beating.

"Look a little harder tiny thing, Are you sure you can't see me?"

Now that it was closer, Sunny could definitely make out the shape of the invisible creature. It was big, almost the size of a house, and had wings she was certain, she could hear them beating and see the distortion they made of the air, suddenly she heard a moaning noise come from her mother but whatever she wanted to tell her daughter she couldn't with more fuzzy air seemingly going inside her mouth. "W-w-who are...W-what ar-are you-u?" she asked timidly.

"Hehe" it laughed" What am I you ask? Death" it spoke voice dripping with malice.

Whatever might have followed that comment was swiftly cut off by a small blast of fire from her mother's horn, flash and colour suddenly filled her view, her mum had using one of her firework spells that she used at festivals filling the area with brightly coloured smoke, quickly she pulled back trying to get clear of the smoke when she heard the sound of laughter fill the air.

"Hehehe that was a nasty little trick" Spoke the creature "do it again". it couldn't keep the humour out of its voice, Sunsnap turned to face the creature as the sound of wings once again filled the area the smoke quickly being cleared away, and that's when she saw it!, suddenly wishing she hadn't.

The monster that was invisible before now filled her vision, Some kind of demonic moth was all she could think, white and teal wings extending down the length of its long white body which was covered in plates of white bone like skin with teal spikes coming from the top, it seemed to stand on tentacle's rather than legs, one of which was wrapped around her mother right now. And at the front of it just below its head, there was a hole going all the way through its body! while on its head it had some sort of mask covering its face, the mask had teal triangles all over it in a circle and a smoke wafting from a small scorch mark on it, it seemed to be broken at the mouth, with the bottom half not connected to the top, despite this she could not see any of its face, Sunsnap couldn't help but gasp out in fear at the site of the alien being, her mother's own muffled cries echoing her feelings.

"OH looks like you can see me now" it spoke amusement seemed to drip from every word "maybe that weird reiatsu blast mommy here just fired?" the creature though aloud while shaking her a little "What about you little thing? Do you have any tricks up your sleeve?"

Sunsnap just stood there in terror unable to move, she had never heard of a creature like this in any book, story or song before, never in school never anywhere! What was she supposed to do! How could she save mummy! The thoughts raced through her brain and overwhelmed she collapsed, beginning to cry, her young filly mind to scared to operate.

"Ehhh? That's all you can do? Well that's disappointing" the creature spoke unable to keep said disappointment out of its voice "guess I'll just…"

Again, coloured smoke and light filled the area as Thistlesong fired off her spells one after another in desperation, each one growing in intensity fuelled by her desperation.

_Boom, BOOOM, __**BOOOOM**_

"Acck" the creature gasped out closing its eyes from the well-aimed shots, quick to try and take advantage of its momentary blindness she focused all her energy into a single firework and plunged it into the nearest joint right where the armour overlapped and its appendage came out.

_**BOOOOMM! **_

The armour serving to contain and amplify the blast inside the monsters own armour, howling in pain the creatures limb was severed from its body seeming to disintegrate as it dropped. Releasing Thistlesong in the process.

"So you do have some power in that horn of yours!" shouted the monster as it lurched through the smoke, blood leaking down it's mask from one of its eye's "too bad it's not enough to save you or the little one though" it said with menace.

"SUNNY!" Shouted Thistlesong amplifying her voice to cut through the panic in her daughters head, looking up Sunsnap saw her mum was free and facing off against the demon monster, but in bad shape, blood was leaking from her mouth and one of her hind legs was standing at an odd angle "Sunny!" she called again "you need to run now!"

"Mom?" she called confusedly getting back to her feet wondering how they were going to escape.

"Focus Sunny! You need to start running now! Mummy will stay and make the bad things go away! But you need to run now!" she shouted never once looking away from the monster, her horn glowing more intensely every second.

"But what about yo..." Sunsnap tried to ask in tears

"RUN! RUN NOW AND DON"T STOP AT ALL! FOR ANYTHING! THATS AN ORDER "she shouted one last time.

Distraught and terrified beyond reason Sunsnap turned on the spot and sprinted as fast as her little legs would take her into the Forrest.

"It' won't do any good you know" spoke the seemingly much calmer monster, "once us hollows get a scent we don't give it up without a fight, and correct me if I'm wrong but your just about done I'd say" the creature spoke with glee.

Thistle spat out a gob of blood sticking in her throat and looked up at the towering monster "hollow you say? well sorry to disappoint you but no mother gives up their child without a fight" she spoke softly "I still have one trick left" a small smile gracing her face "was going to be a surprise for my next show, but I guess you can have an early sneak peak, just remember I haven't perfected it yet"

"Hmmm?" the hollow muttered curiously "if you have anything else by all means use it, so far you've only managed to slightly wound me and our boss curious to see what this new world can offer in terms of resistance"

Thistle song was already focused drawing her magic out into the air she began to form a small fire in the air, beginning to pant from the effort as her horn lit up even brighter with a second layer of over-glow she began to weave the fire into shape all the while adding to its intensity, slowly the form begun to emerge, that of a Dragon made of fire near white hot. the dragon stood over top of thistle and starred down the hollow opening its mouth in a silent roar "sorry" she said all but collapsed, the heat from her own creation near baking her "I haven't got around to getting sound out of it, but it does its job"

"What is that" the hollow asked feeling slightly perturbed "some kinda familiar"

Looking down at her cutie mark, a multi-coloured smoke cloud she remarked "haven't you learned anything yet? I'm only good at fireworks" as she said this the dragon's shape began to bulge and warp, slowly looking up at the hollow through her light yellow mane, she said with a smirk "but they are really good fireworks"

"Wha..."

"I love you sunny" was the last thought to cross Thistlesong's mind.

Sunsnap felt it before she heard it.

As she was running away an explosion ripped her off the ground and sent her forward into a large patch of undergrowth the spiny limbs cutting into her but saving her from a nasty break. the explosion had to be one of her mom's fireworks she was certain but far bigger then she had ever seen, looking back all she could see was a pillar of fire reaching up into the sky were her mom was fighting the monster.

"MOM!" Sunny screamed in fear, unable or unwilling to comprehend what just took place.

Pulling herself free from the underbrush she started to run back to the fire storm when she heard it, Screams, howls tore at the air and in the smoke and fire she could see more lumbering shapes and strange masks, whatever that monster was it was not alone, tears stinging her eyes she turned and ran further into the Forrest her mom's last words driving her on.

Sunsnap was not sure how long she had been running for, her mind too caught up in recent events to fully comprehend the passage of time in the woods, by the time she started to pull herself together she had travelled far deeper into the Forrest then she ever had before, panic and fear unable to push her any further she dropped exhausted next to a small stream to recover, gasping for breath she gingerly stretched her aching hooves out, she should have gone back to the village was all her mind could think about, if she had, Pa and the other villagers could have come and beaten the monster off...and even saved mommy. With grief giving way to guilt, she pushed her face into the soft dirt and screamed.

Why? Why did this have to happen? What was that monster? Why did it want to hurt them? Was mommy alright? Why couldn't she do something to stop it? Why? Why? WHY?, as these thoughts settled in her mind she became aware of the Forrest around her, the appearance of the monster had driven off all the animals, the smell of smoke and fire pervading even here, and the air had an intensity to it that only seemed to get thicker.

Exactly like when she first encountered the Demon creature came the horrifying realisation, as if to confirm her fears an unnatural howl filled the air, one of the demons had followed her! with an energy born out of desperation, Sunsnap quickly pulled herself up and started to run down stream, just like Uncle Whistler always told her to so she could hide her scent, it was hard work to keep running through the water, the stream was too deep for a young filly to easily run in not to mention her battered and punished body was already at her limits, she couldn't contain her despair when the scream of her hunter echoed much closer than before, this wasn't going to work!, her mother gave her one job and she couldn't even do that! She was going to die now because she wasn't good enough!

The sound of snapping branches and heavy hoof steps landing in water told her the creature was in the river behind her, not daring to look back she took a sharp turn back into the undergrowth in a vain effort to lose it. The sound of high pitched laughter filled the air.

"HAHAHA did ya really think ya could fool a hollow that easily? Pathetic baka, like I could be fooled by tha likes of you!"

Sparing a quick glance over her shoulder she got a good look at the so called Hollow, dimly in the back of her mind she thought that it's voice was far too high a pitch for such a large and cumbersome looking creature, only the speed and grace of its movement giving away to its role as a predator, it ran on 4 legs but the front two seemed to have claws which would on occasion use to pull it's red and black body through trees and rocks, a large tail could be seen moving in balance behind it studded with smooth heavy looking bone and a large beak like mask covered it's face two red strips travelling down both sides from front to back, the only thing that it had in common with the previous 'Hollow' was the hole going all the way through it, this one near centre of its body.

"That's right little one! The monsters gonna get ya!" the hollow shouted clearly enjoying the hunt. "I don't know how you guys took out one of us! All ya seem ta do is run and scream!" the beast taunted "All the ones at that town! You! It's all most not worth the effort either! You things don't taste THAT good after all" the malicious words hurting the poor filly's fragile mind 'Eat us? They're eating everypony?' Sunsnap quickly lost balance as the thought sent bile rising up her throat tumbling to a heap on the ground and throwing up on herself in the progress.

"Awww why did ya have ta go and do that" the hollow asked "you ruined all da fun and now with all that over ya you definitely won't be tasting good either!" Sunsnap lost control over her other body functions at that point unable to keep from crying out in fear, "really? That too? Are ya trying ta makes yourself taste bad? well it ain't gonna do ya any good, I reckon I can swallow ya whole and not even chew more than twice" taunted the hollow seemingly wanting to break its prey before it consumed it, all Sunsnap could do was cry, once again the situation proving to much for the young filly "ahh well this ain't fun anymore, guess it's time to finish it" it spoke as it reached for her actually managing to sound disappointed.

Shutting her eyes as tightly as possible Sunsnap lay there a broken, shivering wreck when a sound she did not expect filled the area, the screaming of her attacker! looking up startled she opened her eye's just in time to see the hollow arm float over her head and disintegrate, now separated from its owner, The hollow reared back once again and howled in anger and shock as it took in the sight of its attacker, likewise Sunsnap also turned her focus on her would be saviour.

The being standing before her was completely unknown 'like the hollow before' her mind couldn't help but think, It stood on two legs, about a foot or more taller than her Pa, back straight with two legs higher up its body which at each end had 5 small digits like the hollow but without claws, one was covered in blood she noticed grimly, a short black mane was on its head which came down it's back as two thin braids with rings in each end, other than that no fur or tail was visible, but that may have been because it was wearing clothes! like the princess and princes of Canterlot, the back of its long white robe was a symbol, a black sideways diamond empty save for two black lines inside, briefly she worried it might be hostile like the hollow or even some type she hadn't yet seen, but the hollows own reaction spoke for itself.

"SH-SH-SHINIGAMI!" the unmistakable sound of fear filling that one word completely, Sunsnap could not help but relish in it "IMPOSSIBLE! We were told that you could not get here in time! That it would be a safe hunting ground!"

"Ohhh?" spoke a harsh but unmistakable female voice "and who told you that? Do you have a name?"

"I'LL TALK! Just don't kill me! I'll talk and you can let me go!" Sunsnap felt sic that this creature could get away with what it did but she dared not speak up to interrupt the 'Hollow' or 'Shinigami'.

"Name!" the Shinigami demanded.

"Right... Name...Uhh" the Hollow stuttered.

A sigh escaped the Shinigami "you don't have one do you. You're just following the mob. You have nothing of value" it/she? Spoke softly.

"I KNOW THINGS! I DO! THESE ORDERS CAME FROM LAS NOCHES! OR IT"S RUINS SOMEONE TOOK OVER! AND IF YOU LET ME GO, I CAN FIND OUT MORE! MUCH MORE! I WON"T HUNT HERE AGAIN EITHER!" at rambled out as fast as possible seemingly desperately afraid the small female.

"Las Noches? That's interesting"

"YES IT IS!" the hollow sounded relieved and Sunsnap felt sic that they were going to do some sort of deal over the lives of the village. "S-so I c-can go now...right? That was enough"

"Hmm? Enough to point us in the right direction yes...now you can die"

"BUT WE HAD A DEAL!"

"No" she said looking over her shoulder at Sunsnap, allowing her a quick look at her eyes, they were grey, pretty but...cold "you begged, I asked for information and you gave it, we never agreed to anything" looking back she took a short breath "I am Soi Fon the Nibantai Taicho of the Gotai 13, We do not make deals with trash" her voice harshly bit off, Sunsnap all but jumped for joy.

What followed next was simply too fast for Sunsnap's eyes to track, one moment she was standing in front of her the next she was giving the hollow a one legged buck to the face, shattering it's mask and disintegrate it in one blow, Sunsnap froze in place at the sight, the monster that had tormented her had just been killed in less time than it took to blink.

As soon as her feet touched ground the Shinigami turned around and marched straight up to Sunsnap, looking into her eyes she asked the suddenly much more frightened filly one question.

"Name"

Sunsnap swallowed deeply and briefly wondered if she would disintegrate if she got bucked that hard, "S-Sunsnap Ma'am"

Soi Fon tilted her head her face showing no emotion that Sunsnap could tell. "Race, Location"

"Uhh I'm a Pony Miss Shinigami and this is Neighwood Forrest In Equestria just outside of Trotington Village" Sunsnaps voice quavering the whole time, despite this she felt brave enough to ask a question "A-are you go-g-going too save u-us?

"...I'll try to save who I can" she spoke softly, leaning down she gently brought her upper hoof forward and grasped the young filly on the back.

Once again she felt reality distort as her sense failed to operate fast enough, in a moment she found herself back on the outskirts the Forrest thankfully away from the burning area where her mother...was.

"Stay here, you should be safe, I'm am going to take care of the hollows now"

"H-how?" I think there might be a lot, and their so big!" Sunsnap spoke up leaning forward and placing her front hooves on the Shinigami's lap almost like she was trying to keep her in place.

A small smile escaped the Shinigami's lips one that made her a little scared "Simple, I'm going to kill them all"

Fin

Authors Note: Well that's the first chapter done hopefully some of you stayed with it long enough to get this far:P while I hate to be negative I'll warn you all that this is the first fic I have written in a loooong time so I'm hell rusty. And criticism is appreciated, it's the only I'm going to improve. Feel free to leave any question's in the review section. Let's see how compatible these two are shall we.

-Dax


	2. Chapter 2

I own neither Bleach nor My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. No profit is being made and this work exists purely for creative purposes.

_"Shinigami do not kill for sport. But a Hollow will devour a child just to hear it's mother scream, they are worse than beasts, just a mass of human rage and sorrow, all the darkness of a man's soul with nothing but instinct to guide it" .__Shigekuni Yamamoto, __Spiritual Arts Academy lecture._

Chapter: 2 First Contact

Trotington village

Trotington village was a lovely place. Nestled in a quiet little valley in the Selene mountains it acts as the last stop before traders passing through Neighwood head into the mountains on their way to the Zebra kingdom, while it was only home to roughly 1200 pony's it did have a lot of travellers pass through on the old roads, particularly around festival time.

Today however it was quite, there was only a few traders passing through; the weather team was flying patrols because they had nothing on schedule and in the street a small light brown filly with glasses, a black pointy hat and blond mane was happily walking home with a shopping bag in her mouth.

Hopscotch was happy, walking home from the store where her mum worked with some old food that they were given by miss Plum (bread and Alfalfa sandwiches tonight!) she was almost finished with her chores, and once she got the food home she was allowed to go wait at the fireworks shop for her best friend Sunsnap to come home, today they were going to work on discovering what their cutie marks were!

Suddenly a strange roar echoed across the village cutting through the peaceful atmosphere like a knife through butter, Almost dropping her shopping bag on the spot hopscotch looked up in surprise, she had never heard an animal like that before, looking around at the startled villagers stoping in their tracks she guessed she wasn't the only one, the roar came again louder this time, tilting her head to listen to it she tried to imagine what animal it could be that could make such a loud sound when suddenly it was answered by another howl and another, and another. Coming from everywhere howls and screams filled the entire valley.

As fear ran through her the town bell started to ring its emergency chime, the villagers knowing what to do immediately started heading indoors, worried she wouldn't be able to make it home in time she ran into a nearby shop instead, it was a bakery, filled with many other ponies all unwilling to brave the outside while the strange noises continued, swallowing nervously at the sight of so many unknown ponies she tried to stay close to the door out of the way, even inside she could still hear those scary howls, and they were getting even louder almost like they were right outside even though she couldn't see anything out there.

The intensity of the howls continued to rise and just as she thought she would scream from the noise, it suddenly stopped. Silence filled the air and in the absence of noise from anypony it was almost deafening, the massive crashing sound as the front of the shop blew inwards shattering the glassware and blasting debris into everypony who was standing in the way was the last thing Hopscotch saw before everything went black.

Pain, Dull constant throbbing pain and freezing cold, were all that Hopscotch could feel as she rose from the blackness of her mind, it was so tempting to go to sleep to surrender to the darkness but the pain wouldn't let her, dimly she became aware of sounds nearby, it sounded like ponies talking and the feel of soft blankets beneath her, somepony was dabbing something wet against her head, unable to fight the intruding sensations any longer she felt herself stir against the pain.

"She's waking up!" spoke a soft voice.

"Too bad, where ever she just was has got to be a lot better than here" a second rougher voice spoke.

"Don't say that!" the first voice reprimanded.

Tiredly opening her eye's her vision was blurry but she saw two pony's looking down at her, dimly she recognised Candy Wrapper as the green mare with black mane that followed sheriff whistler around; but she couldn't identify the pink and blond pegasus mare who was gently holding her head.

"W-who? Where?"

"Shhhsss" the pink mare responded identifying herself as the first voice "Don't try to speak yo-you're going to be ok, you just got a little...hurt. But everything's going to be fine" she tried to sound reassuring "I'm Cottontop, and this "she said pointing to Candy "Is Candy Wrapper"

"I know who Candy Wrapper is" Hopscotch spoke up softly.

"And I know you, your Hopscotch right?" Candy said trying to smile "you just lay there and get better okay?, me and Cotton here are going to take care of you guys till everything's all sorted and safe"

"You guys?" Hopscotch looked around the dimly lit room to see some other kids sitting nearby, all looking quite dishevelled but resting in the dark "I wasn't dreaming was I?" she asked tiredly somehow numb to everything "something bad happened"

Looking down sadly at her Candy spoke softly "look it's all going to be alright, were not entirely sure what's happening, there seems to be...Animals of some kind in the valley. But some of the weather patrol was sent to get help when things got...unpleasant, helps on its way okay?"

"Kay" Hopscotch replied.

Looking around the dark area, she realized they were in somepony's cellar a large trap door and ramp for carting food stuffs was at the opposite end while they seemed clustered between some fruit barrel shelves.

"Where are we?

"The Prancing Pony" Cottontop spoke up "Candy brought you here on her last scout out"

"But Mum said I wasn't allowed to go here" Hopscotch replied "She is always saying it's for Tarts and Harlots and if she ever caught Dad here she would buck him into next week"

Candy Wrapper snickered "Yeah it has a reputation, it, and its _dancers_" she finished giving Cottontop a grin.

Cottontop coughed embarrassedly but smiled mischievously "I assure you those claims are exaggerated…just a little"

"Just a little?" Candy Wrapper said teasingly "and what would an _innocent_ young mare like you know about those things?"

Just as the mood begun to lighten a large thumping was heard up top, something was in the ruins of the bar above, the three of them became deathly quiet afraid that even the barest whisper would alert whatever was above them to their presence, whatever was above them was big, the floor boards creaked with its weight, it's heavy breath could be heard even down in the cellar as it moved rubble and furniture around recklessly, suddenly without warning the creature above let loose a massive roar waking the other kids and eliciting startled screams from the lot of them Hopscotch included, gasping in fear Hopscotch covered her mouth quickly while the two mares desperately tried to quite the other children.

It was all for naught, within moments a large white boar like mask with yellow stripes punched through the floorboards and snarled at them, screaming the kids backed up against the wall the older mares putting them self between the two Cotton Top fanning her wings in a futile attempt to appear larger somehow. Another squeal sounded and the whole creature crashed through the floor proper, filling up the space with its bulk.

The large creature resembled a boar only in its mask, it's body instead looking something like a cats minus the tail, there seemed to be a whole in its middle but if it hurt the monster made no indication, instead focusing all its attention on the pony's in front of it, Candy Wrapper had a small bat in her mouth but it looked almost laughable compared to the size of the creature she was facing, Cottontop looked like she was about to collapse but shakily held her ground refusing to give in.

Neither of the two ponies could discern any type of intelligence from the alien creatures eyes only a cold animalistic hunger, snorting at them it begun to paw the ground ready to charge, and in the confined basement, there was precious little they could do to manoeuvrer and keep the children safe.

Suddenly it roared, reared back ready to charge and...stopped? the two mares braced for a second before blinking confusedly at the ever so still creature, the monster let out almost a whimper before suddenly splitting in half, length ways from mask to back!, gasping in shock the two would be guardians and their charges stared dumbly as the creature seemed to evaporate into thin air, as its form cleared the two mares saw some other creature on the ground behind it seemed to be sitting at least till it straightened up onto two legs and turned to face them.

The new creature didn't seem to have a mask and was lithely built, holding some type of blade in a set of 'claws' on one of its 'upper legs?' it also appeared to be wearing clothes of some kind, white slippers and stockings on its two standing legs with a short white and black lace skirt while its top half had a tight white lace top with a large black bow in the centre, it's two other "upper?' legs had white stockings running from the front claws to just past it's knee joint, a long blond mane on its head that seemed to sit in two tails down the side of its head and had eight white ceramic like clips along its brow, there only seemed to be one similarity between their would be saviour and the pig demon creature, A large whole in its lower torso that went all the way through it.

"Well, well, well looks like I made it in time" spoke the unknown with a feminine voice stepping forward it's blond mane swaying back and forth "any longer and that trash would have smeared all of you all over the walls" the light amusement coming from the new creature setting the two mares on edge, while the children crept forward eager to see what this hero of theirs was like.

"Who and What are you?" Candy spoke up first bat still held firmly in place.

"Is that anyway to address your apparent saviour?" it/she retorted "why should I tell you anything?"

"Well you did save us" Cottontop joined in "I assume that your here to...help...us" she trailed off as the creature brought the blade up to her mouth and slowly licked the blood of it, all the while not taking her eyes of the ponies in front of it.

"Not quite" she spoke amusedly "I just saved you from getting smeared all over the walls...I do after all hate to see a good meal go to waste"

Hopscotch felt her chest tighten at that last comment _'it wanted them for food too?'_ swallowing deeply she closed her eyes and tried to block out the world around her, hoping the two mares could drive of this new creature.

Candy Wrapper was pissed. Just when they thought help arrived, this...thing rocks up instead looking for an easy kill and it was playing with them! At least the other monster gave them the dignity of animal honesty in its intentions, this new creature seemed to enjoy drawing it out, she had to get the children out of there, no way in hell was she...

In the blink of an eye the demon was behind them it's blond mane swaying slightly, standing over top of little Hopscotch and putting herself between the mares and children in the process "Awww don't go to sleep little one...it's no fun if you're not awake" it purred before giving the little filly a small kick sending her into the other children with a cry of pain.

Seething in rage Candy wrapper launched herself at the demon biting hard on the bat trying to bring it around with as much force as her earth pony body could muster.

Only to be caught in mid-air, the she-demon reaching back behind her with one paw and grabbing Candy's jaw solid "Is that really all you can do? sorry but you're going to have to try better than that" pivoting on the spot she spun the green earth pony in a circle smashing her through some empty racks before sending her back across the room into the ramp.

Cottontop trembling in fear took a step back desperately trying to think of something to do. But with a burst of static noise, she quickly found herself kicked to the ground, her neck pinned under the white shoed hoof of the creature now standing behind her.

"What about you hmmm? I thought maybe since the horned ones could do some tricks you might have some. But it seems not. Kami I despise the living! No matter what realm, your all just trash in the end!"

That one statement somehow filled Cottontop with more terror then being pinned to the floor. _By the living goddess! They really are demons!_ Was her only thought.

"What about these wings? how good are they?" she asked reaching down and giving one of them a sharp pull "are they strong?" slowly she begun to pull on the limb, Cotton letting out a small scream as she tore some of her primary feathers out in the process, she continued to pull eliciting more screams until finally the sound of snapping bone could be heard, Cottontop letting loose a shrill cry before sinking into pain induced unconsciousness "huh not that strong it seems" she spoke sounding disappointed "well you won't do at all"

"Let her go!" Candy wrapper shouted slowly getting to her feet, her battered and bruised body screaming at her.

Glancing over at the ramp, the she demon caste Cottontop to the side carelessly and questioned "oh? And what's with that nasty expression? Do you really think you can put up a decent fight against me? Let alone in that condition?"

"Heh. Don't underestimate us earth pony's! We're tougher then you think" Candy gasped out.

Raising an eyebrow; the creature gave Candy Wrapper a disbelieving look "If you say so, but do hurry up already" looking over her shoulder at Hopscotch and others she said "Any longer and I'm going to start dinner early" Sending a wave of fear through hopscotch and the children.

"Like hell you will!" once again Candy Wrapper threw herself at the demon charging it head on, building up as much speed as the short space would allow she looked ready to head-butt the demon, as the monster took a step forward ready to counter her, Candy veered sharply to the left at the last second, hearing a short gasp of shock escape the demon Candy grinned to herself, quickly Slamming her front hoofs down and tucking her back legs up she used her forward momentum to pivot on the spot and line up the creatures side, with a yell she brought her back legs down unleashing all her force right into the creatures knee joint.

Screaming in pain the demon slammed sideways into a shelf of barrels, snarling loudly she begun to scream out curses at the green earth pony "YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU WHORE! IT HURTS! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? HOW DARE YOU!"

Not willing to pass up the chance Candy turned and attacked again, jumping forward she bucked the creature with her front hooves sending her all the way through the shelf into the other lane.

"UGHHH BITCH!"

_'Still not down?_' Candy thought before taking a determined step back and giving the barrel rack in front of her a solid buck knocking it down on top of the startled monster.

"KUSO!"

Dust and the sound of breaking wood filled the immediate area. Breathing heavily, Candy walked through it to the debris pile.

"Not so tough are we now!" Candy gasped out "still think us earth ponies aren't much to sweat over?"

Looking back at Hopscotch and the others, Candy Wrapper gave them a reassuring smile and Hopscotch felt her heart soar "See kids? All safe now"

Candy Wrapper begun to walk over to the unconscious Cottontop, but when the sound of laughter filled the air, Hopscotch felt her heart drop into her hooves. "No way..."

Candy Wrapper turned and faced the pile with widening eyes watching as it slowly begun to shift and move, Almost leisurely the creature begun to pull herself out of the rubble, the dirt marking its white clothes the only evidence of it being attacked at all "Ha ha ha ha oh Wow, you honestly believed that you hurt me?" Shaking her head in apparent mirth "talk about pathetic, you couldn't kill the lowest grade of hollow, let alone hurt me!" standing up it casually stretched out its limbs, half lidded eye's focused on Candy Wrapper "anything else you want to try dear?"

Candy Wrapper stood there in shock '_faking it? But...what...how?_' unable to contain herself she threw herself at the self-proclaimed 'Hollow' with a scream.

The sound of bone being crunched and a small body slamming into ground filled the air as candy wrapper was once again launched across the room "Really now stop it" spoke the 'hollow' creature almost like a mother scolding her child, while slowly walking over to candy "it was kinda funny at the start but now it just getting sad"

Hopscotch felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest, it was beating so fast. _'She had to do something! Anything! But what exactly? Candy Wrapper was Whistlers Deputy and couldn't do anything!'_ A little voice inside her head spoke up what could you possible do?

Desperately Candy tried to pull herself up, only to be kicked into a nearby wall by the vicious hollow.

"I thought I said stop that?" she said amusedly "you really aren't all that smart are you? Is that an earth pony trait or just a personal skill?" The creature mocked now standing over the abused pony. "Well? Anymore smart-ass comebacks? Witty retorts? Anything?" she asked the broken body in front of her.

Reaching down she grabbed Candy by her short black mane and hauled her up into the air, holding her body aloft hopscotch could see all the damage done to the poor earth pony. one of her front legs was hanging at an odd angle and her chest had some rather large impressions in it, she had cuts and bruises all over and a decent trickle of blood was making its way down her coat from her mouth, one of her eyes was also swollen shut but it didn't stop the other one looking back in defiance

"Well at least you still have that delicious expression of yours, even if it means nothing" the hollow spoke happily, grinning from ear to ear she brought back one of her upper hooves before slamming it viciously into Candy's body. Laughing out loud she begun to repeatedly beat the broken mare seeming to delight in each muffled scream and moan. "Come on Come on! Scream for me! Look at me with those eyes! God i love it! The hate in them! You want to kill me don't you?" the hollow spoke, her words coming faster and faster as she dropped the mare and begun to viciously kick her against the wall "where's the fight now? Don't tell me that's it, not while you still have those eye's, come on! Struggle for me! Beg me to leave the others alone! Threaten to kill me! Something!"

Candy Wrapper coughed up some blood and mumbled something that Hopscotch couldn't hear.

"What was that? The twisted creature asked, leaning down so she was face to face with her victim

Coughing and choking Candy relied "i said Goddess damn you demon... somepony like me is gonna take you down, I swear it on my cutie mark!" she finished spiting a wad of blood into the hollow's face.

"Cutie mark? You mean this?" she asked slowly circling a hoof on grey and black star that adorned her flank. Grinning widely she suddenly sunk her claws into Candy's flesh.

Candy's screaming filled the room as the hollow slowly and methodically ripped into her tender flesh, blood begun the coat Candy's entire flank while she wildly bucked and kicked against the creature holding her down, Hopscotch desperately shut her eyes and covered her ears in an effort to block out the morbid scene taking place the other children doing much the same.

With one final sickening tear the hollow pulled her prize free from Candy's flank, blood coating her hand and running down her arm as she held it up to her equally blood splattered face "This is it right?" she cooed looking it over in her hand innocently, "doesn't seem like much" looking down at Candy's pale and shaking body she said "And forgive me for saying this but i don't think it suits you either, the colour is all wrong" she said running a claw along Candy's face.

Candy Wrapper just laid there trembling, the pain and suffering proving too much, "Awww don't be like that" the hollow demon almost crooned "if it's important to you, I'll give it back!"

Candy slowly looked up at the hollow incredulously, mind desperately trying to work through the meaning of her last comment.

Relishing in the fear and confusion that played across the green mares face the hollow grinned down at her victim, Griping Candy Wrapper by the jaw she begun to force it open as wide as possible as Candy, kicking and screaming began trying to fight the hollows next violation.

As the Hollow slowly begun to force the torn bloody flesh down Candy's throat, She couldn't help but gasp in pleasure at the delicious sounds her victim was making, the squeals, the screams the crying it was almost too much! She was so close...

"OI AVINE-CHAN? ARE YOU IN HERE?" a Deep masculine voice called out from up above, rudely interrupting her moment of rapture.

"KUSO!" Avine cursed loudly, the outside intrusion all but ruining the mood she had setup. Roughly pulling her hand out of the green mare's throat, she left the flesh behind having no use for it anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW KING!" she shouted up to her damnable companion.

Choking and gagging Candy weakly managed to disgorge the unwanted meal, before collapsing back against the ground, unable to keep her tears in check, looking down at her Avine was tempted to beat her to death right then and there out of pure frustration when a burst of Sonido heralded the arrival of her intrusive companion.

"Avine-Chan, I'm sorry to interrupt your game but we have a situation" Spoke the new arrival barely giving the situation more than a glance.

Avine gave her companion a withering stare as she unconsciously checked him over. he was a large dark skinned man standing more than 2 feet taller than her and powerfully built with slab like muscle covering his body, he would have been attractive with his short black dreads and brown eyes but a large bone like mask that covered the lower bottom of his face with a bear muzzle precluded that, bare footed his clothing consisted of loose baggy white pants with black belt, a tight white sleeveless top and a large white sleeveless coat that ran the full length of his body, some small white fingerless gloves and a small hole just below his neck rounded out his appearance.

"What possible situation could justify the massive cock-block you just pulled?" Avine whined "there hasn't been a single damn thing to happen since we rocked up in this forsaken realm"

"Well something's happened now. We lost some hollows at the forest; first, one at the edge, then the others we sent to investigate, it looks...

"THAT'S IT!" Avine furiously interrupted "we know that one of those unicorn creatures took out that first hollow, I heard it, it was quite LOUD" she emphasized crossing her arms in frustration "and th..."

"Exactly" King interrupted this time "when we lost the first one everyone in 5 sprit miles noticed. But when we lost the others, you know what happened? Nothing, no explosion, no reiatsu burst, nothing, they just died".

"So? Hollows die all the time it's not like we need them, their just cannon fodder, trash, hell I've killed half a dozen myself since we got here. She said while fuming at this apparent waste of a good time.

"Avine" King spoke tiredly "just how many things can you think of that can kill hollows, that can do it quickly, quietly, efficiently and have the dedication to hunt us across realms?"

The slow dawning of realization filled Avine's eyes as she began to understand what king was driving at "...Shinigami!" she all but hissed out the word. Her expression seeming to indicate it left a bad taste in her mouth "How? They weren't meant to be able to respond that fast it's barely been over an hour?"

"They must have upgraded their detection methods or means of transport, they've always been ahead of us with those types of things" Frustration of his own leaking into his voice "if there is one thing we can count on it's their dedication to killing us"

Avine seemed to growl tucking her arms in tighter "Well what does He want us to do? Has Victor finished his work?"

"No. it still needs more time. He is going to remain with Victor in case this is a distraction, his work is the most important thing here right now, without it this whole trip has been worthless" King paused a moment before continuing "We will investigate what happened at the forest, if it is indeed a Shinigami we have to kill it before it can realize what's going on. Hopefully they will not expect us"

"What if there is more than one?"

"A distraction has already been organised it might take a while but it will draw any potential Shinigami away from Him and victor"

Avine nodded her head in acquiescence "alright let's go" she said walking to the hole in the makeshift roof.

"Wait...what about these ones?" King spoke up for the first time seemingly acknowledging the natives existence

"What about them? Their trash, and I've gotten about as much fun as I'm going to get out of them" frustration creeping back into her voice.

King looked at the small creatures hiding at the back and at the two broken adults "Very well then"

Walking off to join its companion at the exit Candy felt hope stir within her blood starved mind, hopefully they were not worth killing. Maybe she could save them after all.

Candy Wrapper never saw the Hollow known as King turn around, she never saw the flicker of red form at the end of his muzzle, all she felt was heat and pain as the roof seemed to explode and darkness consumed everything.

Division One, Office of the Sou-Taicho, Seireitei (1 hour ago)

As Soi Fon marched through the first division corridors, she felt like a coiled spring wound far too tight. The alert from 12th division had put her on edge, when word reached her that both Kyoraku Taicho and Ukitake Taicho had already been and gone from the facility and the alert had been stood down, she was furious, Justifiable in her opinion since internal security was 2nd divisions responsibility, just as she stood down her militia and was preparing to head over to Kurotsuchi Mayuri and wring a report from the twisted little man an urgent summons arrived requesting her presence at first division for an emergency captains meeting. Upon arriving at first division however she was directed to the head captains' office rather than the meeting hall.

'No doubt wondering why 2nd division failed to respond in time' she thought bitterly. As soon as she got back to the barracks, the entire Division was going to redo its 'week of hell' training regime from basic.

Approaching her destination, she resisted the urge to use flash step, doing such a thing in the head captains own barracks would be an incredible impolite gesture and she didn't need him anymore unsatisfied with her. Arriving at his door, she was just about to announce her presence when a rough voice cut through from the other side.

"Come in"

Taking a quick breath, she pushed both doors open and marched inside. "Nibantai Taicho Reporting" Soi Fon spoke in a clear crisp voice as she took her position in the centre. Giving the room a quick glance she noticed that Kyoraku Taicho was present to the side of Yamamoto Genryusai, he smiled at her with a quick thumbs up gesture, an attempt to smooth over any hard feelings she thought to herself as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Do you know why you are here?" the Sou-Taicho spoke up.

"I can only assume the 12 divisions alert? I must apologize for 2nd squads failure to resolve the situation, it seems some other squad's decided to step in for us." she replied not once looking away from Kyoraku.

Wincing lightly Kyoraku made a calming gesture with both hands "now now Soi-Chan this has nothing to do with Second squad's performance"

Stirring slightly at the name she retorted "So it's my performance then? Perhaps i should have recklessly..."

"ENOUGH" Yamamoto spoke up taping his walking stick against the floor "There is a situation developing in the severing world, that is why you have been summoned"

Eyes flicking back to the Sou-Taicho Soi Fon felt her cheeks heat lightly in embarrassment, her temper once again getting the better of her and making her look like a fool. Bowing her head lightly she spoke "Apologies please continue"

Tilting his head to Yama-jii, Kyoraku stepped forward to explain. "A little over 20 mins ago a new space was detected in the Severing World, It seems to be settling near our own and has shown signs of spiritual activity"

Soi Fon was surprised "Is it the Valley of Screams?"

"No"

"Then the alert..."

"Was 12th division going overboard, there was no need to put all Seireitei on high alert. I was with Ukitake Taicho at the time on the grounds of the 13th, since we were next door we responded to the alert" he finished hopefully managing to smooth over some ruffled feathers with the high strung woman.

"Something else has happened since then" it was a statement not a question "I wouldn't be personally briefed because of this"

"Correct" Yamamoto said. Confirming her suspicions "Shortly after the new space was discovered, we begun to detect anomalies Hollow activity; it seems that a large amount has begun to make its way to this new realm, with so little known we can't afford not to respond. Consequently you will be deployed immediately to this new realm to scout it, ascertain the nature of the local spiritual activity, and suppress any hollow activity that you encounter"

"Immediately?" Soi Fon asked sharply "Has Kurotsuchi Taicho managed to open a path that quickly?"

"No. he can secure a temporary route for you to use but larger traffic is going to have to wait until he can properly make adjustments the severing world"

"How long until reinforcements will be available? Will I be operating in a sealed state?" she pressed "what about the spiritual activity in this realm? Do we have any more information on it?"

Holding up a hand to pause her questions Yamamoto replied "Until Kurotsuchi shares his findings we can't give you a number, there will not be any seals placed on your Reiatsu and as for the new world we have no other information. While we can confirm spiritual activity we are unable to tell anything about it"

"Very well then, am I leaving through the Senkaimon?" She asked.

"No, The 12th have already begun to work on it, The Kuchiki Senkaimon has been turned over to our use Kurotsuchi Taicho has finished his preliminary modifications to it"

"Understood" Bowing to both Kyoraku and the Sou-Taicho Soi Fon quickly made her way over to the open air balcony "I will depart immediately" Casually jumping to the top of the rail she prepared to flash step away when The Sou-Taicho's voice cut her off.

"Soi Fon Taicho. Be careful this new realm is unknown to us. You will represent the will of Soul Society, don't do anything reckless" he intoned softly.

Blushing slightly at the unexpected show of concern Soi Fon nodded her head slightly "Hai Sou-Taicho" she replied before flickering out of sight.

Tilting his hat down, slightly Kyoraku began walking out "Be careful Soi Fon Taicho? I think your finally starting to go soft on us Yama-jii" Kyoraku gently prodded his ancient mentor.

As Yamamoto followed Kyoraku out he was asking himself the same question.

Quickly arriving at the Kuchiki Compound Soi Fon was surprised to find Kurotsuchi Taicho there with Kuchiki Taicho. Bowing politely to the Stoic Noble Byakuya Kuchiki she made her way over to the Senkaimon and the erratic Kurotsuchi Taicho bustling around it and a large projector like device situated in front of it.

"Why are you here Kurotsuchi? Shouldn't you be done with this and already on your way to the captains meeting?" She demanded in a harsh voice.

"Ahh the barbarians are Impatient as always I see. For your information Soi Fon TAICHO" he replied emphasizing her rank "I would be done here already if not for Kuchiki Taicho's interference" Pointing at the other Taicho accusingly "He insisted I wait until his Fukutaicho, Abarai Renji and that irritating Rukia Kuchiki left first. Apparently the Sou-Taicho would like our allies in the living realm to be informed of the current situation, although i can't see why?" he finished confusedly while scratching his chin.

"Perhaps he felt it was best that we inform Kisuke Urahara immediately. No doubt his expertise will be most valuable in any areas we may be...lacking" Kuchiki interjected all too politely.

"Lacking? And just what do you mean by that hmmm?" Kurotsuchi replied with a hint of venom.

"Enough!" Soi Fon Spoke up cutting off the developing argument before it started. "How long until it is ready?"

"I'm just making final adjustments now" he said turning back to his work.

Soi Fon turned her attention to Kuchiki Taicho curiously "Why did your sister and Lieutenant Abarai both go? Surely Abarai can handle this task alone?"

"I do believe you already know the answer to that question Soi Fon Taicho" Kuchiki replied smoothly.

Narrowing her eyes in thought, she spoke "Kurosaki Ichigo". Taking the nobleman's silence as an affirmative she continued to press "It's been 3 weeks since Aizen was defeated, whatever Reiatsu he has left will soon be running out. The last thing we need to do is drag him into our business"

"Oh? I am surprised to hear you show concern for his well-being. Considering the approach the Onmitsukido take towards battle and its allies" Kuchiki replied

A month ago, Soi Fon would have Vigorously Denied claims that she had any concern for the Shinigami Daikou at all, but now... "He sacrificed everything for us... He deserves to be left in peace"

Byakuya titled his head towards her, his face expressionless, after a few moments he looked away replying quietly "Agreed. We have taken enough from him. Seireitei needs to stand on its own feet"

Nothing left to be said they stood there silently for a few minutes while Kurotsuchi finished.

Letting out a sigh Kurotsuchi stood up and stepped back from his device. "All preparations are complete. Kuchiki Taicho if you could please activate your Senkaimon we can begin" turning around he begun to address Soi Fon while Kuchiki completed his short ritual.

"This will not be a normal transit through to severing world like your used to for obvious reasons, since this is the first time a route has been opened up to this realm we have to be a little rough about it, Thankfully i have developed a way to do this that only presents a 60-65 precent risk to the traveller" his excitement becoming more apparent with every word.

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow at the apparent 'Low' risk but listened intently.

"I have targeted an area in the new realm that has shown signs of weakness. More than likely Hollow activity in the immediate area has weakened it's dimensional fabric" Kurotsuchi explained condescendingly "After the Spirit Arc projector fires" he said while gesturing to the device behind him aimed at the now opened Senkaimon "it will force a small channel through the severing world to the next realm, now due to...

"How small are we talking here?" Soi Fon interrupted.

Snorting at the interruption, Kurotsuchi nevertheless quickly answered "roughly 3 meters by 3 meters, but it will be collapsing behind you so that will change..."

"What do you mean collapsing behind me?" Soi Fon was becoming uncomfortable with the nature of the mad scientist 'low risk transit'

"Stop interrupting! How can I explain it if i can't finish!" pausing to take a breath, he continued "It will be collapsing behind the crest roughly 10 to 15 meters as it moves. But you can't get closer than 5 meters to the crest or..."

"Crest?"

"..."

"...Sorry please continue"

"...As i was saying the CREST has roughly a 5 meter tail behind it that will cause serious injury if you expose yourself to it..."

"It's a slipstream." Byakuya interrupted this time.

"..."

"...Sorry please continue"

"...as i was saying the slipstream only has a..."

"Byakuya said slipstream"

"..."

"...Sorry please continue"

"...AS I was saying. The slipstream is roughly a 5 meter window between the tail of the crest and the Capturing Flow..."

"So she just has..."

"SHUT UP!" Kurotsuchi shouted throwing his fist up and down in rage. "HOW CAN I EXPLAIN IT, IF I CAN'T FINISH!" panting deeply Kurotsuchi's eyes darted back and forth between the two stoic captains.

"IT'S A BUBBLE! don't get to close to the crest or you will burn, fall to far back and the Capturing Flow will consume you, it will be moving quite fast so try to keep up...ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO ASK?"

"No that covers it" Soi Fon said simply.

"Simple enough to follow" Byakuya added smoothly.

One eye twitching madly, Kurotsuchi turned back to his device "Take your position Soi Fon Taicho you must be ready if you want to keep up with the crest" he spoke in a tightly controlled voice.

Nodding politely to Byakuya, Soi Fon took her stance next to the projector. "Ready"

Kurotsuchi placed his hand on the control panel uttering one word "Now"

At the first flash of light, she was gone.

Soi Fon swore she would kill Kurotsuchi when she got back, Or put him back into his hole where he belonged she wasn't sure.

The 5 meter burn zone behind the crest was closer to 10 meters it seemed, and the Capturing Flow seemed to be closer to 10 meters too, leading her to have to run inside the tail of the crest almost just to keep out of Flow behind her, the ground too was unstable, since it was actually incinerated Flow that was regenerating just slow enough not to capture her.

All in all, it wasn't looking good for Kurotsuchi. She had been running for close to 30 mins or so by her reckoning which meant she was getting close to the other realm. Thankfully, the path was at least a straight line; if she had to turn then maintaining this spee...

Everything shifted.

One moment she was running through the precipice world the next she was falling through the air upside down. Soi Fon blinked in surprise at the jarring shift in lighting as the eerie darkness of the severing world was shattered an idyllic sunny afternoon, wind whipping past her Soi Fon relaxed and took a moment to observe her location.

Freefalling from roughly 2400 meters the new realm looked almost like soul society. Looking down/up at the ground, she could see a large valley heavily forested at one end and a small town at the other, grimly she noted small pillars of smoke and dust rising from the village, and she could sense the reiatsu of hollows inside it.

Frowning darkly at the thought of hollows being able to hunt with such organisation, she briefly hoped that maybe the local mortals may have some sort of defence, but judging from the condition of the town, she doubted it. although the local Reiatsu 'tasted' strange for lack of a better description all most 'sweet' she could still make out the tell tail signatures of living souls inside the town, precious few for a village that size.

Quickly she begun to run through infiltration methods to enter the town proper and engage the hollows when she felt an small concentration of hollows outside the village fixing her attention to their coppery aura she noted they were gathered around a reasonable sized blast crater, 'Maybe the locals aren't so defenceless after all?' she thought.

Adjusting her free-fall, she pushed off the air with a foot setting herself in the direction of the hollow cluster. Thoughts coming together she quickly formulated a plan 'Kill all but one of the stragglers, interrogate it for any information, move into the village' nodding satisfied to herself she waited till she was coming down practically on top of the hollows before giving one final push-off against the air.

The Crunch of the Hollows mask as it was slammed down through its own body by a tiny black and white blur stunned the unprepared Predators. But even as they dimly tried to comprehend the presence of the diminutive Shinigami in their midst Soi Fon was already moving. Before her first kill could even begin to disintegrate, she was attacking her second target on the opposite side of the circle drawing her Zanpakutou she became a flicker of steel and blood as she appeared behind the hollow shredding it so fast it evaporated the same time as her first victim.

Turning around she watched a serpent like hollow launch its self between its two remaining comrades at her coming low for an attack, Even as the other two survivors spun around on her to assist Soi Fon once again became a blur this time appearing directly beneath the serpentine hollow she jumped upwards giving it a solid kick to the jaw rupturing it's skull and mask the hollow disintegrated in an instance, as she fell back down to the earth she twisted in mid-air, dodging a quartet of closely aimed spikes launched by a peacock like hollow on her right, flicking out two fingers from her sword hand she spoke for the first time since the attack

"Bakudo no4: Hainawa (_Crawling Rope_)"

A Thin bolt of yellow lightning flickered out from her hand and slammed into the bird like hollow constricting it and sealing it on the spot, while she was seemingly distracted with this a large ape like hollow threw his fist forward in an attempt to crush the fragile Shinigami. The ape creature barely had time to register surprise as its large fist was stoped solid by the comically small woman's left hand. She didn't even look at him as she raised her palm up.

"Hado no1: Sho (_thrust_)"

The last hollows brain seemed to explode out the back of its skull and it swiftly evaporated. Staring in mute shock the bound hollow couldn't even struggle as the terrifying women walked over to it.

Soi Fon glanced over to the centre of the empty crater as she walked up to her captive. "seems like i wasn't the first problem you creatures ran into" leaning down she dispelled the kido from around the hollows face "I want information and you're going to provide it" she paused as she brought her Zanpakutou forward releasing it into its Shikai form of a gold and black gauntlet on her wrist with a chain linked stinger on her middle finger "if you lie to me or try to escape you get one warning. Do it a second time and you die"

Trembling in fear, the smaller peacock hollow begun to blabber "I-I-I don-don't know anything, I-i jus-just fo-follwed the-the others, SHRIEKER! Shrieker m-might know some-something! He-he's st-still around, hunt-hunting in the-in the forest!"

"Hunting? Hunting what?" Soi Fon asked a little malice slipping into her voice.

"uhh-uhh well food..." the hollow spoke up unwilling to go into detail.

"Food?"

"...uh...yeah w-w-well yo-you see the-there was a-a sur-sur-survivor" the hollow squeaked out, Looking back over to the crater.

"Go on" Soi Fon replied deceptively calm.

"W-well the-there was or-orders t-to in-inves-in-investigate..."

"Investigate what? What Happened Here?" she growled out.

"uhh-well-uhh" the hollow looked around desperately.

"Spit it out!"

"AN ATTACK!" gasping the hollow seemed to resolve that it wasn't getting away from its captor "O-o-one of the-the natives. It kill-killed one of us, W-we sec-secured the are-area w-while the L-left-overs were b-brought back to-to the town"

"And who is in town that's giving these orders? What do they want with the 'left-overs'?

"I-i don-don't know"

Narrowing her eyes, she looked like she didn't believe him for a second but moved on. "What about the survivor? Did it help kill the first one of you?"

"N-no it's a-It's a kid. We-we th-think it-it's a kid-it's smal-smaller the-then the ot-others"

Soi Fon's eyes widened at the hollows admission and in a flash, she appeared at the edge of the forest kneeling down looking at the small tracks of a creature in the underbrush. Concentrating lightly she picked up the last remaining hollows aura closing in on the weak living spirit; with a quick nod to herself she began her pursuit vanishing in an instant.

For a moment the hollow stared confusedly at the after image of the Shinigami before the burning sensation in its chest became apparent, looking down it saw some sort of tattoo on its chest begin to glow red. 'How?...When?...Bitch!' was the last thought to pass through the hollows mind before it evaporated.

The forest was a blur of green and brown as Soi Fon speed through it. Cursing to herself at her self-induced delay, she could feel the hollow closing on the child's soul_. 'I wasted too much time'_ she thought grimly_ 'I should have killed the first one sooner and gone after this Shrieker straight away, now one of the living is going to pay for my failure'_ unable to contain her anger at her lack of attention she used her rage to fuel her speed pouring everything she had into her legs trying to make up the distance in time _'Faster!, __Faster!__, __**Faster!**__'_

Focusing her attention on the two spirits, she nearly screamed in frustration when the small one seemed to tumble _'Not now! I'm so close!'_ giving one last burst of speed she saw the two spirits come into eye sight at the last second.

_ 'It's a Unicorn for Yoruichi's sake! A small bright yellow unicorn!'_

Barely having time to take in the sight of the two beings she immediately intercepted the hollows arm as i reached out for the tiny yellow form literally tearing it off with her gauntleted hand and though she would later deny it, the pleasure she felt as she managed the last second save left her feeling pretty heady.

Screaming in shock and rage, the red and black hollow reared back. "SH-SH-SHINIGAMI!" It shouted, unable to contain its fear "IMPOSSIBLE! We were told that you could not get here in time! That this would be a safe hunting ground!"

"Oh?" she replied feeling her interest perk "and who told you that? Do you have a name?"

"I'LL TALK! Just don't kill me! I'll talk and you can let me go!" The hollow desperately tried to reason, apparently unable to comprehend that its fate was already decided.

She nearly laughed in disbelief but played along anyway "Name!"

"Right... Name... Uhh" The hollow stuttered and Soi Fon felt frustration course through her veins, she knew it was wise to withhold information just to prevent this type of situation, But since when did Hollows ever give a damn about such concepts as military intelligence?

Letting loose a sigh she spoke "you don't have one do you. You're just following the mob. You have nothing of value"

Desperation taking hold the hollow begun to babble whatever it could to save itself "I KNOW THINGS! I DO! THESE ORDERS CAME FROM LAS NOCHES! OR IT"S RUINS SOMEONE TOOK OVER!" Soi Fon raised an eye at that particular tid bit

"AND IF YOU LET ME GO I CAN FIND OUT MORE! MUCH MORE! I WON"T HUNT HERE AGAIN EITHER!" clearly this one wasn't here to provide high level intellect Soi Fon thought as she mussed over the information provided.

"Las Noches? That's interesting"

"YES IT IS!" the hollow took a breath seeming to believe it had managed to save its hide "S-so I c-can go now...right? That was enough?"

"Hmm?" she felt herself raise an eyebrow curiously "Enough to point us in the right direction yes" Deciding that the charade was over she replied "now you can die"

"BUT WE HAD A DEAL!" the hollow squealed in its painfully high voice.

"No" she corrected looking over her shoulder at the unusual looking creature, It's fear contrasting with hope in its large almost pretty blue eyes "You begged, I asked for information and you gave it, we never agreed to anything!" turning her attention back to her prey she spoke up "I am Soi Fon the Nibantai Taicho of the Gotai 13!, We do not make deals with trash"

Not willing to wait for the hollow to make some last ditch attempt at freedom she darted forward and gave the hollow a simple Fly kick to its mask, shattering the brittle bone and killing it instantly. As she landed, she immediately turned around and walked up to the shivering native, truly taking in its appearance for the first time.

It was definitely a unicorn, only a couple of feet tall. It had short, light yellow fur and an orange mane that was tied back into a ponytail, on its flank was some sort of marking of a small bee sitting on a white flower. On its head, a small yellow horn poked through the front of its fringe while it stared up at Soi Fon with impossible large blue eyes.

"Name?" she demanded pushing down her pity at the sight of the terror in the creatures eyes.

Swallowing its fear the tiny unicorn whispered up "S-Sunsnap Ma'am"

Soi Fon found herself coming to the same conclusion as the Hollow. 'Sunsnap' was definitely a child of some kind. "Race? Location?"

"Uhh I'm a Pony Miss Shinigami and this is Neighwood Forrest in Equestria just outside of Trotington Village" the small 'Pony' answered in quietly. While Soi Fon filed the names away for later reference, she was impressed that Sunsnap was able to remember what she was from the hollows ramblings

"Are you go-g-going to save u-us?" Sunsnap spoke up unexpectedly

Soi Fon felt her heart melt looking into those damnable innocent eyes _'It must be some sort of evolutionary defence. Don't eat me I'm cute'_ she thought darkly. Leaning down she grasped the little pony by the back of its neck and spoke softly "I'll try, to save who I can".

In a single Flash step she brought them both to the nearest edge of the forest thankfully, it was a distance away from the previous battle sight. She had no desire to bring the child there especially if it what she suspected happened there was true. "Stay here, you should be safe, I'm am going to take care of the hollows now"

"H-how? I think there might be a lot! And they're so big!" Sunsnap spoke up placing her two front legs against Soi Fon.

Soi Fon couldn't help but feel a little touched at the amount of concern the small pony was willing to show a stranger 'Is their whole race like this? How do they survive?' Forcing a smirk she said as nonchalantly as possible "Simple, I'm going to kill them all"

"Oh is that so?"

Soi Fon hissed out loud, as she spun around into a defensive stance unconsciously shielding Sunsnap in the process to see a large black man dressed in white wearing a white bear mask casually strolling up to them. _Kuso! Arrancar! How did he sneak up on me!_

"Yo! The names king. You look surprised to see me"

FIN

Authors note:

Well holy crap I finished chapter two admittedly I was channelling valve time but we made it (YaY) I'm uploading this along with some revisions to chapter 1 to hopefully improve my tragic grammar. For those who are curious Hopscotch is a character from a short Prequel/side story to this one. That I wrote to clear some of my writers block (and use up the 3 pages of backstory that served no purpose what so ever). This chapter was largely an introduction to our unfriendly-s, hopefully they are not to cliché and to get the "how/why did Seireitei do that?" question out the way too.

Also in regards to OC characters, I need em to put it bluntly. All the major bad's have gone down already so I made a couple but don't worry this is still a story about Seireitei, the Roykai, and the Mane Six. We just need some context before I start dropping god beings everywhere.

Also purely for sheer awesome I got some fan art commissioned by the brilliant Huussii on deviantart. Just search MLP-Bleach*. Hopefully I can take a crack at EqD with this eventually.

Many thanks to everyone that reviewed and gave advice (especially Argumedies and Crossover Maniac) I will do my best to work on the grammar and layout. Till next chapter then.

PS: I did not intend "The Prancing Pony" to be anything other than a Lord of the Rings Easter egg but in hindsight, a place called "the Prancing Pony" would have very different connotations in a place run by ponies methinks O.o So Cottontop got a slight upgrade from background pony to background pony with minor backstory. Purely for shits a giggles.


End file.
